


To Matt's frustration

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Death Note
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Asshole light, Bisexuality, Borderline Personality Disorder, Coming of Age, Daddy L, Drama, Emotionally Repressed, Jealous L, Jealous!L, L has Borderline personality disorder, L has issues, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mello has issues too, Protectiveness, School, Sexual Repression, Slash, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Underage Kissing, jealous mello, many issues, possessive!L, protective!L
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is falling for Near but he can't ever have a peaceful moment with him. From an overprotective L, to a clingy mello, to an evil Light he just can't get a break. People don't realize that this is purposefully written badly. A lot of people have missed the joke sooo yeah. It's a spoof, but also a fond memory<br/>Will be continued and finished in 2017!! My writing style has changed so much since 2014! Let's. Do this shit!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Matt had been notcing Near a lot more lately. There was just something about him that aroused Matt's attention every waking moment. Matt couldn't help but blush when the boy was around. he had one class with Near and it was at the end of the day. Sadly Mello had that class too and that gave him the opportunity to throw paper wads at the poor boy and curse in his direction.

Matt would try to discourage his friend but it would only result in a hissy fit. So he sadly just sat there and watched his crush get picked on.

At lunch Matt took the chance to go see Near in the play room he stepped in slowly, Near didn't even spare him a glance.

''What are you doing here?'' Near asked coldly.

''U-um I wanted to play with you.'' Matt said nervously.

''Did Mello put you up to this trickery? I don't need his lap dog picking on me too.'' Near snarled.

''Excuse me!? For your info I really came in here to hang out, Mello has no idea I'm here.''

''Mello knows now.'' Mello said walking into the room with his arms crossed. His hair framed his face in the most angelic way he would've looked perfect if it was for the deep scowl held on his features.

''M-Mello I can explain!'' Matt said.

''No I totally understand.'' mello said coldly.

''No you don't I-

''You came in here to torture him for me. And you were too embarrassed so you didn't want me to find out!'' Mello giggled and hugged him tightly then he quickly composed himself because Near was there. ''You are such a wonderful friend Matt I really do appreciate this but you could've tortured him in front of me, I wouldn't mind at all.''

Matt sighed,''Mello you've done enough torturing for today, Let's just go.'' As he and Mello left he shot Near an apologetic look in which Matt could've sworn Near winked at but there is no way that would happen. At least Matt felt that way.

''I love you Matty you are just like a big brother you know!'' Mello exclaimed.

''Yeah Yeah.'' Matt dismissed absently.

''What's your problem?'' Mello asked concerned.

''Just going to take a nap.'' Matt said sullenly.

''Okay whatever I'll see you later tonight.'' Mello said happily.

''Yeah.'' Matt went to his room slightly depressed.


	2. I said no

Matt felt very bad about the other day so he snuck to Near's room. They had the day off, he didn't know where Mello was but he had a feeling that he wasn't far away so he quickly grabbed Near by the arm and dragged him into Near's bathroom and locked them in.

''What is the meaning of this Mail! I shall scream!'' But before Near could make a sound Matt put his hand over his mouth. Near screamed and squirmed. Matt thought it was very cute seeing the young boy actually show emotions for once.

''Near I'm sorry but I wanted to apologise for the way Mello treated you. I like you a lot and I doubt that you even care about this but I just wanted to confess and get it off my chest okay.'' Matt said smoothly.

Near blushed and bit down on his hand. Matt hissed and pulled back from him,''What the fu-

He was cut off by a glaring L unlocking and slamming open the door. ''What! Is going on in here?'' He inquired suspiciously. He looked at Matt and Near with disapproval.

''L sir we were- Matt was cut off by L saying,''Near go to the play room for a while. And you. Don't let me catch you in here again.'' L glared down at Matt all Matt could do was sprint away and he ran right into Mello.

''OH Matt there you are!'' Mello exclaimed hugging him. Matt pulled away huffing. ''What's wrong?'' Mello asked curious.

''Nothing. Just very tired is all.'' Matt said.

''Awww Matty you're always fuckin tired. Spend some time with me. Where did you just come from anyway?''

''I was with someone.'' Matt said and boy was it the wrong thing to say.

'' With someone.'' Mello repeated dangerously low.

''I just mean I was-

Mello put his hand in Matt's face and shook his head,''Who was she?'' He asked quickly crossing his arms and huffing.

''What!? It's not even like that! Why do you even care? You're acting like you're my girlfriend!'' Matt yelled.

Mello sighed,''Just answer the damn question.''

''It was a he and it is none of your business.''

''Hmmmm.'' Mello was thinking, Matt knew that wasn't good.

''i was with Light okay. Are you happy now?'' (A/N: Screwed up time frame XD parallel universe)

Mello's eyes became wide and glossy,''L-Light?'' Mello asked looking upset. His arms dropped down to his sides and he sighed looking defeated,''C'mon let's hang out in your room.''

''Okay.'' Matt said in agreement.

''Okay Near you have to tell me the truth.''L said calmly,''Did he do anything to you?''

''No.'' Near said flatly.

''You don't have to lie for him.'' L said just as flat.

''You know that he didn't do a thing you just don't like him so you're using this as an excuse to finally put him out.'' Near said annoyed.

''I'm just concerned about the locked in the bathroom thing is all. Why would you lock a door if you have nothing to hide.'' L said staring at him.

Near sighed,''L I'm glad that you care but me and Matt are friends so we're going to hang out.'' Near exclaimed.

''Hanging out as in locking yourselves up in the bathroom together''

''Woah woah!'' Light exclaimed walking in,''Who's locking what?''

''Near was found locked in the bathroom with some thug and he says that nothing happened which I believe is 0.1% true and 100.8% false.'' L said grudgingly.

''That statistic didn't even make sense L!'' Near exclaimed.

''I'm the adult you're the child I make the decisions I say no.''

''You're not my dad! You wish you were but you're not so get over it!'' Near snarled.

L didn't answer.

Light said,''So now that The Days of Our Lives is over, Who's the thug?''

''He's not a thug. His name is Matt.''

''Oh the brown haired kid with the goggles? Oh I know him! He's cool I talk with him every now and then.'' L shot Light a 'You're not helping' look. Light only shrugged,'' Ryuuzaki give the kid a chance. He's very nice and he'd never rape your 'son'.'' Light said with air quotations.

''I don't trust him. I said no.'' L said eating some cheesecake.

Light and Near both sighed.


	3. Drama

he kids didn't have classes today so he snuck down to Near's room. When he went in he saw the boy playing with his toys and Light sitting on the computer. Matt tip toed up to Near. ''No need for that Matt this idiot won't do anything.'' Near said not looking up from his blocks.

Matt jumped a little startled, Light turned and looked at him and then turned back to the computer without a care. ''What's he doing in here?'' Matt asked looking a little nervous.

''L put me on thug patrol.'' Light said simply,''But I don't give a shit so do what you want but beware if he comes in here I'm getting the hell out of dodge.''

Near nodded,''And there you have it.''

Matt frowned,''Why is L so weird with you?'' He stuttered,''Like why is he so...''

Near cut him off,''I don't know. I think he's just scared that I'll turn out to be like you. No offense.'' Near says softly looking at him for once. ''None taken.'' Matt shrugs it off and stacks a block ontop of Near's. ''Hey why do you like kid's toys?'' ''Well I am a child...'' Near says.

''You guy's conversations are just so boring and draggy.'' Light says not looking from the computer. Near rolls his eyes,'' Then don't listen Light.'' Light snorted but didn't answer. Matt nervously poked at a block not looking Near's way. ''Are you okay?'' Near said looking at him blankly. Matt nodded, he felt near staring at him. Then he said softly,''What is Mello doing without you?''

Matt had completely forgotten about his friend, that morning all he could think about was Near. ''Probably bullying some kids, I don't know.'' Matt shrugged. ''I don't know why he hates me.'' Near says looking a little sad. ''He's just a bully Near don't be upset.'' Matt says placing a hand reluctantly on Near's shoulder. He felt Near tense but then relax into the other's touch.

''Aww!'' they heard Light exclaim and the two jumped away from eachother. They heard footsteps ''Ooooh sounds like L's back.'' Light warned. Matt jumped up and hid in the closet. Light bursted out laughing and Near sshed him.

L walked into the room slowly,''What was all the laughing about...'' He looked around.

''Nothing.'' Near grunted not looking at him.

L sighed and flopped on Near's bed,''We used to be so close Near, you used to be so sweet, what happened?'' L asked looking a little hurt. Near rolled his eyes,''Don't start this again.'' Light snickered and gave Near a disturbing glance. Near understood it, and glared at him. Light was thinking of ratting out Matt.

''Light you know it's not healthy to sit in one room all day.'' Near says.

''Since when do you care about my health?'' Light says laughing. Near looks at the closet then to the door and then says,''L there was a huge spider in the bathroom! Could you help me kill it?''

L grunted and got up,''Sure..''

The two of them went in there and Matt and Light went out of the room to the outside area. ''Do you think he bought it?'' Matt asked. ''Not for a second. He's just humoring us until he blows up finally.'' Light says chuckling.

''Oh there you are Matt!'' Mello says walking up to him,''i was wondering where you went!'' Mello then put a possessive arm around him. ''Light.'' Mello grunted acknowledging him.

Light looked at him and said,''That one kid that got a high grade.'' Matt jabbed him in the side. Mello huffed flipping his hair,''So have you and Light been hanging out all morning? Isn't that just cute?''

Light chuckled noticing how jealous Mello was, he was going to have fun with this. ''Yup in my bedroom too.'' Matt blushed bright red and Mello blushed dark, jumping up into fighting stance,''Where I come from those are fighting words!'' He spat frowning deeply.

''Fighting words for what? I just told you what we were doing.'' Light said hiding a smirk.

Mello growled balling his fist,''You think you are just so cute because you're older and can get anything you want. But mark my words you dick Your day will come.''

''Oh ho ho.'' Light says chuckling. Matt stood up,''Let's just go Mello.'' Mello huffed and walked inside with Matt. ''Why do you hang out with that asshole?'' ''Calm down Mello.'' Matt said dismissing him. ''What were you doing in Light's room.'' Matt didn't want to tell Mello it was Near's room because that'd be a lot worse.

''We were just playing video games.'' Matt said with a shrug. Mello stared at him,''I'll play games with you sometime kay?'' Matt looked shocked, Mello never wanted to play his games with him. What was up with him?

To his surprise Near was walking up to them,''You were in Light's room?''

''What's it to you brat?'' Mello yelled jumping up to him. ''I was just curious as to when you stayed with Light? Hm Matt?'' Near tilted his head expecting an answer. Matt sighed. What did he get himself into?


	4. The Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I began writing this story 4 years ago, I completely forgot about it and now I am back! FUCK YES! *does the Harlem shake*

Light was on his way to go harass some of the teachers but as he passed Near's room he felt a strong grip on his arm and he knew exactly who it was, he sighed and let L drag him to a secluded place outside. He was trying his best to avoid this but he knew that it needed to happen sooner than later.

L growled,''Why are you behaving like a child! We need to be father figures to these boys and all you are doing is enabling them to ask horribly and grow up to be criminals.''

''Honey I think that you are over exaggerating. Why have you been so on edge lately?'' Light said trying his best to not anger his partner.

L growled,''Because-because Near is growing up too fast!''

''Finally you admit it! Look L, he has to start dating and having sex someday. It's a normal part of life. You should try it sometime.''

''Excuse me!?'' Oh shit. That was the wrong thing to say. L was absolutely fuming and it was kind of funny but then at the same time he did not want to hear all of L's fusing. He did not want to back down and he was loving the look on L's face,''Ya know...Masturbate or something. Relieve that tension.''

L was practically shaking and man did it crack light up, he loved to get reactions out of people and L was so easy to rile up sometimes. L then went still,''I refuse to entertain you.''

Light shrugged,''Fine then but you know that I am right. You have been so...uptight and just pent up lately.''

''The case that I am working on has been pissing me off and you would know if you were not so busy wasting time around here and kissing Matsuda's ass at work!''

''Woah woah woah...slow down. I do not kiss his ass. What are you talking about?''

''Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I am talking about.''

''Look, he is one of my close friends. Why would I kiss his ass? There is no need for all of that. Just calm down L damn.''

L sighed and crossed his arms,''Will you be coming with me to focus on the case or will you be acting like a small child here all day?''

Light sighed and rolled his eyes,''Why do you nag me all of the fucking time. I swear it is 24/7. Could you for once lighten up! You act like you've got a giant stick up your fucking ass and it is a drag to be around you., You always dampen the mood and bring everything down and I am fucking sick of it!''

L's eye widened,''Well if that is the case Yagami you can leave. I am your boss remember?''

Light did not answer he was trying to hold back the anger boiling in his stomach. L could tell that he was enraged,''If you want to go you can go. Want me to send someone up there to pack your shit?'' L asked his head quirked to the side.

''Oh my fucking God here we go again! Why do you have to jump to the worst conclusion of all time everytime!?''

''Well you just told me how much you don't care for me so I feel that it might be better if you leave.''

''I do not want to leave but I want to be around anyone but you!'' Light growled before going back into the orphanage. L crumbled and wrapped his arms around himself. He could not bring himself to cry, he hadn't cried in years but he did feel crushed and broken. It's easier to push the people around you away and have the reason they leave you be because you caused it then for them to leave on their own. He did not want Light to leave, that was the one person that he had. Light was the one person that accepted him for who he was and did not try to change him or make fun of him. L felt that his heart was crushed, the one person he cared so deeply before was pushing him out of his life and then the other person is one that he raised and now Near was growing up and when he grows up, L will be all alone and lost.


End file.
